


A Visit

by Sea___Goat



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Pitch-Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea___Goat/pseuds/Sea___Goat
Summary: Someone wants to see Dr. Stuart
Relationships: Sarah Crowley/Stuart Hayward, if you squint
Kudos: 2





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this and I do apologize if this is bad in anyway. Story or grammar included. 
> 
> I would like to note that this is my first fanfic and that I made this because  
> There wasn't enough pitch-haven fanfic on here.  
> You should check it out, it's pretty good.
> 
> Please enjoy  
> Criticism welcome

He was shivering, but not because of the cold. He hasn't been able to feel cold for a very long time. To some, that might sound like a blessing. To ̷S̷u̷i̷w̷a̷r̷d̷ ̷S̷C̷P̷-̷2̷9̷9̷9̷-̷B̷ Stuart, it was a reminder of what he no longer had. What he had lost so long ago, and might never get back. He lost his body, his freedom, his life, but most importantly, he lost his partner. His beloved partner... It hurt to think about her. 

A distant part of him, a hopeful part of him, told him that maybe she came back too. That maybe she became an SCP like him, or maybe she got lucky and was living a normal life. Unburdened by the weight of her missing partner. ̷ ̷I̷t̷ ̷p̷a̷i̷n̷e̷d̷ ̷h̷i̷m̷ ̷t̷o̷ ̷t̷h̷i̷n̷k̷ t̷h̷a̷t̷. The ever present logical part of him told him one simple thing. That Sarah was dead, and no amount of hope could change that. 

His thoughts drifted to SCP-2999-A after that. He felt his paws clench as a sliver of anger passed through him. It still made him angry just thinking about the cruel trick that it had played on him. How it acted like his beloved ̷S̷a̷r̷a̷h̷ partner just because "it was easier". If he was ever left alone with that thing for even a second, there wouldn't be an SCP-2999-A after he was finished with it.

He shivered again, and then his tail flicked. He turned and stared at it, and then glanced towards the door. His tail did that whenever someone was approaching his cell. He wondered who it would be this time. If he was lucky, someone would just be bringing him food and not drag him out to perform some mundane task. The door to his cell abruptly slid open, and someone he recognized stepped in. 

"Hello Dr. Crot". 

Dr. Crot looked away from her camera and turned towards Stuart. 

"Evening Stuart, I brought you your yarrow".

"Thank you very much".

"Your welcome".

Stuart started digging into the bag that Dr. Crot had placed in front of him. A few minutes later, after he had just finished consuming the last bit inside of the bag, he looked up and noticed that Dr. Crot was still standing there, and staring at him. She looked excited.

"Are you ok Dr. Crot?".

Dr. Crot smiled at him and started to speak.

"Don't worry Stuart, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for you to finish eating so I can bring you to meet someone." 

Stuart frowned, and silently pondered which crazy researcher wanted to meet him now, or maybe one the MTF wanted to use him as the "ultimate target", or maybe, just maybe, he was going to be interrogated, again, for the seventh time. Stuart almost fell asleep just from thinking about it. He glanced up at Dr. Crot.

"I'm ready", he said.

"Let's get going then", replied Dr. Crot as she reached down and picked him up.

Dr. Crot exited Stuart's cell with Stuart clinging to her arms, and proceeded down the hallway. They passed by some of the onsite MTF and guards, with only a few stares for Dr. Crot and the half dead cat. Some merely nodded in their general direction, while others just ignored them. Stuart was fine with that, since he didn't particularly feel like becoming a target. They passed by one of the research departments and Stuart felt relieved that he wasn't going to waste hours and hours being poked. He then came to the conclusion that he was being interviewed yet again, probably by yet another "lie detector" he had no prior knowledge of. He looked up at Dr. Crot and decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Dr. Crot?"

Dr. Crot looked down, her attention now on Stuart.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I get that you guys need to check the authenticity of my claims and all, but is a seventh interrogation really necessary? I mean it's happened six times already and it gets quite boring hearing the same questions over and over and ove-".

"Who said I was taking you to be interrogated?" Dr. Crot interrupted, clear amusement on her face. She then continued, 

"I mean unless you want to be, I can reschedule this for a different time and-". 

"No no it's fine! Just pretend that I didn't say anything." Stuart quickly replied, panic radiating off him it waves.

"Ok then, whatever you say. If you change your mind, just say the word and I'll bring you to the nearest interrogator", and with a smile that would make most flee in terror, she looked up and turned around a corner. Stuart calmed down after inwardly cursing himself a few times for asking questions, and then realized he had no clue where they were actually heading.

He looked up just in time to see the sign dictating that they were entering the Euclid wing. His panic now back, he pondered his incoming doom. Were they going to let SCP-049 dissect him and see what makes him tick? Or maybe they were going to feed him to SCP-082 and see how long he could last! Or maybe (Stuart was unaware of the fact that Dr. Crot had handed him off to a lab technician) they were going to make him-

Stuart froze as he and the technician arrived outside a cell door, and realized something.

He felt cold.


End file.
